What happened in September?
by Conejis Pot
Summary: Ella: Era imposible. ¿¡Cómo ellos podían existir! Un día se veía leyendo historias de terror imaginándose un mundo con ese grupo de asesinos, para que en nada se viera rodeada de ellos. Maldito Jeff... Fue su culpa. Si la hubiera matado cuando tuvo oportunidad, ¡pero no! La acabó confundiendo, como a todas sus víctimas. Él: ¿Cómo te puedo explicar que el confundido soy yo, muñeca?
1. Chapter 1: Jeff, ¿leyenda o realidad?

Chapter 1: Jeff, ¿leyenda o realidad?

Era de noche y ella dormía en su cama, aunque las pesadillas la volvieron a apoderar una vez más. Abrió los ojos pero casi no estaba consciente de lo que ocurría debido a su cansancio. Observó, sin enterarse a penas, que su ventana estaba ligeramente abierta, dejando pasar un pequeño rallo de luz en su cuarto. Giró su cabeza y, con la mirada borrosa observó unos pequeños ojos negros, aunque algo azulados… Eran muy familiares. A penas se sorprendió ya que estaba prácticamente dormida. A esos ojos en seguida se le sumó una enorme y macabra sonrisa…

-_Shh… Ve a dormir…_

Con esas palabras casi inaudibles ella cerró los ojos plenamente.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Llevaba todo el día sin despegar la mirada de sus historias Creepypasta, no le hacía caso a los deberes y, mucho menos, al profesor que estaba explicando… Una asignatura cualquiera. Ella ya era bastante buena en clase, sacaba buenas notas, era la típica alumna que, cuanto menos atendía, mejor estudiaba… ¿Por qué tendría que prestar atención? Además, desde que había leído la extraña historia de ese tal Jeff the Killer, su interés hacia la historias de terror había aumentado. La verdad, le sorprendía bastante ese chico. Había buscado fotos, más historias… Le había causado más impresión que con Slenderman, y eso que a ella le encantaba ese extraño sujeto sin cara. Bueno, volviendo al tema principal… Jeff le asustaba, pero también le atraía su forma de ser, es decir, a ella no le gustaba su forma psicópata pero le gustaba… ¿Cómo decirlo? "Su forma interior", y también le gustaba la forma de ser de toda su "familia". Había leído todo tipo de historias; en la que los personajes Creepypastas eran unos divertidos personajes, en las que eran sanguinarios asesinas sin piedad, algunas con mucho amor, otras con demasiada sangre… Y, analizándolas bien, le gustaban más las sádicas. Es decir, ¿cómo alguno de esos iba a sentir el amor? Imposible.

-Claire, ¿puedes continuar la lectura?

Al oír su nombre, escondió rápidamente el móvil por el que leía la historia e hizo como si siguiera la lectura, aunque era imposible… Se había perdido por completo.

-Em… Yo…

-Bien, como suponía –dijo el profesor-. Pues Alba, continúa tú…

La nombrada empezó a leer y ahora Claire sí prestó atención al aburrido libro. Aunque algo no se le salía de la cabeza… Una vida en la que esos asesinos fueran reales.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Pasadas las clases, Claire se dirigió a casa sola. La verdad es que no era del todo sociable… Sí, se llevaba con la gente, pero se sentía mejor en soledad. No es que encajara mucho en el estilo social de su instituto… Ella era delgada y no muy alta, de un metro sesenta o así, baja para sus quince años de edad. Su pelo era muy largo, casi hasta la cintura, de color castaño muy claro, casi rubio, aunque sus puntas acaban en un azul que se iba aclarando. También tenía un flequillo recto girado a la derecha, que casi le tapaba sus ojos de color marrón miel. No era muy pálida, pero tampoco muy morena y tenía algún que otra peca en las mejillas. Siempre iba con ropa más diferente a la de los demás. Hoy llevaba una camiseta blanca con una calavera negra en el centro, de tirantes anchos que dejaban ver que por dentro llevaba un top negro, también iba con unos vaqueros justos negros y rotos por las rodillas, unas converse rojas y un gorro de lana del mismo color que el pantalón.

Claire llegó a su departamento en el que vivía sola ya que se quiso independizar de sus padres cuanto antes, aunque estos vivían muy cerca de ella. Ya había oscurecido porque ese día había estado castigada por la tarde en el colegio, por lo que no pudo pasarse por casa hasta por la noche. Estaba agotada y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en la cama… Se iba a quedar dormida pero los ruidos de su tripa la interrumpieron para ir a coger algo de comida.

Al volver a su cuarto, con un vaso de helado en la mano y una cuchara en la boca, se dio cuenta de que la puerta-ventana (ya que era una puerta pero era de cristal y parecía una ventana) que conectaba con su jardín estaba abierta, y ella sabía perfectamente que cuando llegó estaba cerrada y no la había abierto. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y la cerró en seguida pero, al darse la vuelta el helado se le cayó de las manos al suelo.

-No puede ser… -dijo, aún con la cuchara en la boca-. Tú…

-¿Qué hay? –contestó con esa maquiavélica sonrisa.

¿¡Jeff the Killer?! Era él, sin dudarlo. Extrañamente no se parecía en nada a como estaba descrito en algunas historias, ciertamente se veía… ¿Atractivo? Llevaba la sudadera blanca manchada un poco de sangre, y los pantalones negros igual… Su pelo era negro como la noche y largo hasta los hombros. También tenía esa enorme sonrisa pero sin estar manchada de sangre y sus ojos no lucían ese oscuro negro que aterraban, sino que tenían un color azulado… En su mano llevaba el cuchillo que goteaba sangre y estaba manchando el piso.

-Pero… Eras una leyenda…

Claire estaba terriblemente paralizada. No podría salir de esa, sabía que era el final porque, por mucho que hubiera leído del _lado-no-tan-malo _de él, en su cara se podía ver las terribles ganas de matarla. Esta dio un paso hacia atrás y Jeff, uno hacia delante, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

-¿Una leyenda? –Jeff rió maléficamente-. Ya ves que no, muñeca.

-Esto es un sueño –soltó Claire, intentando parecer calmada, al momento se pellizcó fuertemente el brazo-. ¡AYYYY!

Jeff se quedó callado ante eso y quitó la sonrisa.

-Sigues aquí… Entonces… ¡No estoy soñando! Pero… Es imposible, no puede ser… Yo no… ¡No puede ser verdad! –Claire parecía histérica, lo que desconcertó a Jeff.

-Wow… ¡Relájate chica!

-Ay no… Claro, mis padres tenían razón… -Claire ignoraba por completo a Jeff y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro de su cuarto-. Que no me independizara, que era demasiado joven, que podría ocurrirme cualquier cosa…

-Eh…Oye… -Jeff se apartó un poco de la chica y no entendía para nada lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

-Y tú… -entonces, Claire se giró hacia él y le dio un fuerte empujón-. ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!

Al final Jeff sonrió, ¡por fin podría empezar lo que más quería! Levantó el cuchillo y la apuntó. Ella parecía estar asustada, pero aun así se mantenía firme sin dejar de mirarle con odio.

-Vaya, vaya… Por fin comienza el juego… -dijo Jeff, acercándose a ella-. ¿Verdad, muñeca?

-¡No me llames muñeca! –gritó Claire, volviéndole a empujar-. Soy Claire, ¿oíste? ¡Mi nombre es Claire!

Jeff la miró de arriba abajo… Un chica valiente y con carácter; le gustaba, sería divertido tallarle una bonita sonrisa en esos labios. Esos labios de color carmesí que se veían soltar aire por el nerviosismo de la chica, esos labios que no le importaría probar… ¡¿Pero en qué pensaba?! Tenía que asesinarla, ese era su plan, ya lo había atrasado bastante, pero esa chica estaba en su lista y debía morir cuanto antes. Se acercó más a ella y la acorraló entre sus brazos contra la pared, haciendo que ella se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

-Bien, Claire… Estarás perfecta con una bonita sonrisa tallada con mi fiel cuchillo… -dijo, con una malvada sonrisa.

-¿Y no me vas a decir eso de "ve a dormir"? –preguntó Claire, nerviosa pero firme.

-Oh… -Jeff rió-. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces… ¿No recuerdas?

-¿Qué…?

-Sí… Todas esas pesadillas… Esos ojos y esa sonrisa… ¿No te suenan de algo a lo que tienes en frente de tus ojos?

-Tú… ¿Tú me has espiado mientras dormía?

-Algo así… Muñeca.

-He dicho… Que… No me… Llames… -Claire cogió mucho aire y, fuertemente, golpeó con su rodilla la entre pierna del chico, haciéndole caer de rodilla-. ¡MUÑECA!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Claire cogió el cuchillo que se le había escapado a él y lo apuntó, mientras Jeff se retorcía en el suelo de dolor y diciendo inaudibles insultos hacia la morena. Esta ya no tenía tanto miedo, aunque eso cambió un poco cuando Jeff se levantó del suelo, aún entre quejidos.

-¡No te me acerques! –gritó, apuntando con el cuchillo a Jeff.

-Vamos, ¡devuélvemelo chica! ¡No sabrías ni usarlo!

Esas palabras ya fueron la gota que colmó el vaso. Claire le dio una patada a Jeff que lo estrelló contra la pared, en seguida ella lo presionó contra esta apoyando el cuchillo en el cuello, sin temor ninguno, todo lo contrario a lo que estaba empezando a tener Jeff.

-Bien, asqueroso chico de sonrisa maquiavélica… Ahora me vas a dejar en paz si no quieres acabar como tus víctimas.

-¿Terriblemente hermosas? –dijo, con una media sonrisa.

-No imbécil… ¡Muertas!

-Adelante –siguió él-. Ya saboreé la muerte una vez, ¿por qué no otra?

Claire se sorprendió ante esas palabras. Lo miró de arriba abajo y después lo soltó. Jeff tampoco hizo ningún movimiento y la miró con una peculiar sonrisa seductora.

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Por que qué? –dijo Jeff.

-¿Por qué quieres matarme? ¿Por qué quieres matarnos a todos?

-¿Acaso no conoces ya mi historia?

-Mataste a tus padres, y a tu hermano Liu… ¿No lo echas de menos?

La sonrisa se borró de la cara del chico.

-Eso no te incumbe, muñeca.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.

-¿Cuál de todas?

-La de por qué nos quieres matar a todos, ¿acaso ya no te vengaste lo suficiente matando a esos tres que te atacaron a ti y a tu hermano?

-No es simple venganza.

-¿¡Entonces qué diablos es?!

-Vamos… -Jeff volvió a sonreír-. No me digas que no has sentido una fuerte presión de adrenalina al tener mi cuello y el cuchillo tan cerca… Unos milímetros más y la sangre habría corrido por todo tu cuarto.

En realidad, Jeff tenía razón, el hecho de que Claire hubiera estado a punto de matarlo la hizo sentir llena de _energía_, pero… Ella supo controlarlo, al contrario que él.

-Puede que tengas razón… -Claire tiró el cuchillo a sus pies-. Pero yo no soy tú.

Jeff se sorprendió bastante, pero siguió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo no necesito matar a gente para sentirme poderosa.

El de pelo negro simplemente se agachó y cogió su cuchillo. Después se dirigió a la puerta del jardín para irse, sin decir ninguna palabra más, pero Claire le interrumpió. Ella se acercó a él, le agarró de la mano e hizo que este se girara.

-Espera… ¿Por qué te vas? ¿No eras esa clase de asesinos que no dejan a su víctima vivir?

-Llevo dejándote vivir… Mucho tiempo… -contestó con una sonrisa-. Por algo más, ¿no pasa nada, cierto?

Claire no contestó y bajó la mirada pero Jeff colocó su mano en su barbilla obligándola a mirar, un gesto que la hizo sonrojarse levemente… Olvidando el odio que le tenía hacía apenas unos minutos. El chico le entregó el cuchillo.

-Guárdalo, no quiero que te mate alguien que no sea yo.

La chica frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada y, sin darse cuenta, Jeff ya había desaparecido. Claire simplemente dirigió la mirada hacia el arma manchada de sangre y luego miró hacia la pared donde casi podría haber ocurrido una tragedia.

_"__Jeff… The Killer…"_

ººººººººººººººººººº

Jeff entró en la gran mansión donde vivía ahora con algunos de los Creepypasta. Los primeros a los que vio fueron a Ben y a Sally, que se encontraban en el salón. El primero estaba sentado en el suelo, justo en frente del televisor, metido de lleno en uno de esos locos videojuegos. Por otra parte, Sally estaba en el sofá sin prestar atención al rubio mientras peinaba una muñeca. Ella fue la que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Jeff.

-¡Jeff, volviste! –gritó Sally.

-Sí, pero yo… -Jeff soltó un bostezo forzado-. ¡Estoy muy cansado! ¡Me voy a…!

-Jeffrey… -dijo una voz algo grave detrás de él-. ¿A dónde te crees que vas?

-Ah… Slendy… -Jeff rió nerviosamente-. Pues… ¿A mi cuarto?

-¿Dónde has estado? –dijo Slenderman, ahora más normal.

-Pues… Ya sabes Slender… Matando gente y esas cosas…

-¿Y tú cuchillo?

Jeff se puso muy tenso.

-Mi cuchillo… Pues… ¡Lo perdí! Sí, sí, lo perdí porque… Tallando sonrisas de un lado a otro… Ya sabes… Un cuchillo se acaba perdiendo.

-De acuerdo… -Slender pensó en dejar el tema-. Si quieres ve a tu cuarto, pero luego bajarás a cenar con todos.

-Pero Slendy, yo…

-¡Sin peros! –interrumpió el sujeto sin cara-. Bajarás.

-De acuerdo… -suspiró Jeff.

Entonces Slender se volvió a la cocina y Jeff corrió a las escaleras para subir a su cuarto. Aunque, mientras iba perdido en sus pensamientos se acabó chocando con alguien… Genial, era Jane, la persona que más le odiaba en todo el planeta.

-¡Mira por dónde vas, imbécil! –gritó Jane, casi sin mirarle.

-Oh… Lo siento… -de repente, Jeff se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se corrigió-. Quiero decir… ¡A ver si miras tú! A no… ¡Que como llevas una máscara estúpida no pued…! ¿Qué haces?

Jeff se dio cuenta de que Jane se había quedado mirándole muy cerca y detenidamente.

-Oye… ¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó Jane.

A Jeff ese tono le pareció extraño ya que era la única vez en la que Jane le había hablado con una frase sin llevar insultos en ella, por lo que tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Em… ¡Pues matando, como siempre!

-Mientes –dijo seria-. Mientes de veras.

-No… No miento –contestó él nervioso.

Jane se acercó algo más a él, lo que le puso nervioso.

-¡Tú…! –dijo Jane, apartándose algo de él-. ¡Conociste a una chica!

-¡¿Qué…?! ¡Tonterías!

-¡Conociste a una humana…! ¡Y no la has matado!

-Jane, ¿recuerdas que yo también soy humano? Y tú también eres humana, aunque a contrario de mí, tú eres horriblemente fea… -Jeff empezó a reírse a carcajadas, pero Jane le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

-Recuerda que cualquier día de estos podría matarte –dijo Jane, con una voz que asustaba bastante.

-Mejor me subo a mi cuarto –contestó Jeff, ya decidido a irse de allí.

-¡Tranquilo, imbécil! ¡Tú secreto sobre tú amiguita no será rebelado…! De momento... Aunque me gustaría saber algo –Jeff se dio la vuelta para mirar a Jane-. ¿Por qué no la mataste?

-Jane…

-¡Contesta!

-Porque no quise… ¿De acuerdo? –contestó, ya algo rojo del cabreo-. ¡Jeff the Killer no quiso matar a unapersona!

-Pero…

-Ahora déjame.

Jeff se subió enfadado a su cuarto y Jane, después de pensar un poco en lo que debía hacer, decidió guardar el secreto y bajar con Slenderman, que era con el que mejor se llevaba y que seguramente necesitaba ayuda con la cena.

_"__¿Por qué no la maté?"_

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA!<strong>

**Si has llegado hasta aquí, que sepas que me haces muuuuy feliz. Esta es mi primera historia Creepypasta, así que espero que os guste o si no... ¿Me pego un tiro? Ok, eso no, pero me desilusionaría. Bien, aquí es donde vosotros decidís, ¿la sigo o no?  
>Aclaro: Puede que el primer capítulo haya parecido algo <strong>_**cursi**_**, pero la historia no será así, o eso espero. Creo que se centra más en el humor (sobretodo, como habéis podido ver, por parte de Slenderman y los demás xD).**_  
><em>

**¡Un saludo! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Día completito

Chapter 2: Día completito. 

La pesadilla estaba concluyendo pero ocurría algo… Le empezaba a faltar el aire. Era la primera vez que en un sueño le ocurría algo tan real. Sentía que sus pulmones se aplastaban y se vaciaban por segundos, ¿cómo una pesadilla le hacía sentir eso? Era muy... Auténtico. De repente, todo se volvió negro y abrió los ojos. La presión en sus pulmones seguía ahí y, cuando su vista se aclaró, pegó un fuerte grito ante lo que tenía en frente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! –Claire lo empujó tirándolo al suelo.

-Ay… ¡Estúpida, por qué haces eso! –se quejó Jeff desde el suelo.

-¡Otra vez tú! –dijo Claire, incorporándose en la cama-. ¡¿Qué demonios hacías encima de mí?! ¡Casi me ahogas!

-Mala suerte que no lo haya conseguido –contestó con una sonrisa.

Claire simplemente le empujó y ella se levantó de la cama. Extrañamente ya no le tenía tanto miedo, en sus ojos ya no se leía esa sed de sangre que había tenido la noche pasada en varias ocasiones. Ahora él la miraba desde el suelo, con una extraña sonrisa seductora, se podría decir que incluso se veía… Normal. Ella solo le miraba con cara de odio, aunque no era eso precisamente lo que sentía.

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz o me matas de una vez?

-¿Quieres morir? –contestó con una pequeña risa.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.

Y no lo hizo, Claire simplemente pasó de él y salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina. Empezó a subir las escaleras pero, de repente, se vio frente a frente con Jeff, que estaba en mitad de estas.

-¿Cómo has…?

-¿Por qué ya no me temes? –preguntó, esta vez sin la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué has vuelto? –siguió Claire.

-¿Por qué no te asustas?

-¿Por qué me regalaste el cuchillo?

Jeff volvió a sonreír, mientras que Claire estaba muy seria. Entonces esta le empujó y siguió hasta llegar a la cocina, donde volvió a cruzarse con Jeff.

-No me insultas, no huyes de mí, no me temes… -decía Jeff, caminando a su lado.

-La verdad –Claire se paró y le miró directamente a los ojos-. No creo que seas tan malo como haces ver.

-¿Acaso no sabes que voy por el mundo tallando sonrisas a la gente? –dijo con maldad.

-De momento a mí no me has tallado ninguna y, además de eso, me has regalado tu _preciado _cuchillo –contestó ella.

-Será porque… -Jeff agarró las caderas de la chica acercándola a él y haciendo que se sonrojara algo cabreada-. Me gusta tu forma de ser…

-¿Cómo te atreves a…? –Claire estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo pero Jeff en seguida le agarró la mano.

-No deberías pegar a alguien que puede acabar con tu vida en un segundo.

-Pues, por favor, empieza ya…

A Jeff realmente le sorprendieron esas palabras.

-¿Por qué quieres morir?

-¿Por qué no me quieres matar?

-¿Siempre vas a contestar a mis preguntas con otras preguntas? –dijo, con una sonrisa.

-¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? –contestó, con otra sonrisa, Claire.

Los dos estaban muy cerca, sus narices casi podían rozarse…

-¿Cómo te puedo demostrar que no te quiero matar todavía?

-¿Qué tal si soltándome? –Jeff obedeció y la dejó libre-. Y también podrías dejar de aparecer por mi casa.

-Eso es más complicado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora eres… _Mía…_

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

En la mansión de los Creepypasta…

-¡BEN NO HUYAS! –gritaba Slenderman persiguiendo al rubio por toda la mansión.

-¡NI DE BROMA ME PARARÉ! –dijo Ben, huyendo del sujeto sin cara.

Jane salió de su cuarto por aquel griterío y lo que vio no fue del todo agradable. Pasó, justo delante de ella, un Ben completamente desnudo que corría sin parar y, a pocos metros detrás de él, pasó también corriendo el sujeto sin cara Slender con una esponja en las manos. En seguida los dos desaparecieron de la vista de Jane.

-¿Pero qué…?

Al momento, salió Nina también de su cuarto.

-¿Qué era ese griterío? –preguntó.

-Ni idea.

Las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas y, con un gesto de odio, volvieron a meterse cada una en su cuarto dando un portazo.

Jeff llegó a casa y le recibió entre lametazos su fiel amigo Smile Dog, este simplemente le acarició unas cuantas veces para luego dirigirse al sofá, no sin antes cruzarse con un desnudo Ben y un enfadado Slender, los dos corriendo y gritando justo delante de sus narices. Jeff ante eso se quedó un rato parado.

-¿Qué demo…?

-Ben no quiere bañarse –dijo una dulce voz detrás de él.

Jeff se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la pequeña Sally, que traía entre sus manos a una muñeca.

-Ah Sally… Estás aquí… -Jeff dirigió la mirada hacia donde se habían ido Slender y Ben, y luego volvió a mirar a la niña pequeña-. Qué raro, Ben sin querer bañarse…

-Tú ironía a veces es… Divertida –dijo Sally soltando una pequeña risa.

-¿Ah sí…? –contestó Jeff con una pequeña sonrisa maléfica.

En cuanto vio la oportunidad, el adolescente le arrebató la pequeña muñeca a la niña y salió corriendo. Sally solo soltó un quejido y empezó a perseguirlo por toda la mansión, mientras que Jeff no paraba de reírse ya que era imposible que esa niña le alcanzara, aunque sin poder darse cuenta, al momento se chocó con algo y se vio en el suelo, aún con la muñeca en la mano. Cuando este miró hacia arriba su cara cambió a una de cansancio…

-¡Jeff! –gritó una voz chillona, a la vez que se acercaba mucho al chico-. ¡Has vuelto!

-Hola… Nina… -dijo sin ganas el asesino adolescente.

-¡Oh mi Jeffy, mi Jeffy, mi Jeffy…! –contestó Nina mientras lo estrujaba entre sus brazos-. ¿Dónde ha estado mi Jeffy?

-¡Aparta! –gritó empujándola-. No me llames así, ¡y no te importa donde haya estado!

-¡Oh Jeffy…! –Nina volvió a lanzarse encima de él-. ¡Tu manera de hacerte el duro me encanta!

-¡Olvídate de mí, Nina! –gritó nuevamente el pelinegro, empujándola aún más fuerte.

Al momento, Sally apareció en esa escena y no pudo evitar sacar una terrible sonrisa pícara.

-Vaya Jeff, no sabía que tú… -dijo la pequeña, señalando a ambos adolescentes tirados en el suelo-. ¿Cuándo empezó su relación?

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Jeff, poniéndose rojo del cabreo-. ¡Nina y yo no tenemos nada!

-¡Oh claro que sí! –dijo Nina, intentando volver a abrazarle-. ¡Estamos destinados a estar juntos!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡QUE SI!

-¡QUE…!

-Oh Nina, Nina, Nina… -la perteneciente de esa voz se llevó las miradas de todos. Jane estaba bajando las escaleras y, aún con la máscara, se notaba que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios-. Veo que todavía no te has enterado…

-¿Enterarme de qué, odiosa estúpida? –dijo Nina, con una terrible cara de odio hacia la pelinegra.

-Que ese maldito bastardo… -contestó Jane, mirando a Jeff-. Ya tiene otra chica en sus pensamientos.

Todos los que estaban allí abrieron los ojos de manera sobrenatural. Sally, al segundo de oír eso soltó una pequeña risa pero paró en cuanto su "hermano mayor" la miró con cara de odio. Por otra parte Jeff volvió a mirar a Jane que estaba satisfecha de haber dicho eso y él no podía odiarla más en ese momento. Y, por último, Nina sintió un fuerte cabreó pero, al momento, se le pasó ya que su poca cordura y gran locura siempre la habían hecho creer que Jeff estaba colado por ella y eso no iba cambiar, seguro que Jane se estaba inventando lo que acababa de decir.

-Mentirosa –dijo Nina, con una sonrisa psicópata en la cara-. Una niñita buena no debe decir mentiras…

-¡Como te atreves a decir eso, estúpida! –gritó Jane-. ¡Ni estoy mintiendo ni soy una niñita buena! ¡¿Pero quién te has creído que eres?!

-¡No! ¡Dime tú quién te has creído que eres para…!

-¡BASTA YA! –gritó más fuerte que todo y lleno de rabia el chico-. ¡YA BASTA LAS DOS PEDAZO DE ESTUPIDAS! ¡Estoy harto de vuestras luchas y de vuestras tonterías de niñas tontas! ¡SI NO FUERA PORQUE LA REGALÉ MI CUCHILLO YO OS JURO QUE…!

-¿A quién le regalaste tu cuchillo?

Entonces a Jeff se le bajó todo el enfado de golpe y observó que las tres chicas que estaban en frente de él miraban a su espalda sin decir palabra. Jeff sintió un gran escalofrío y se dio la vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con… Ni más ni menos que Slenderman. Este no se veía muy contento y, aparte de eso, llevaba en uno de sus tentáculos al pequeño Ben colgado boca abajo y, gracias al cielo, el tentáculo le envolvía todo el cuerpo ya que el rubio seguía desnudo. Jeff miró a su amigo que le sonrió de una manera como queriendo decir "jejé… ¿qué hay?", y después el pelinegro volvió a mirar a Slender que, al parecer, su cabreo había aumentado.

-Slender… -rió nervioso el pelinegro.

-No has contestado –dijo el ente sin cara.

-Contestar… -Jeff volvió a reír nerviosamente-. ¿Contestar a qué…?

-¿¡A quién le regalaste tu cuchillo?! –preguntó, acercándose tenebrosamente a él.

-Yo… Eh… Yo… -por primera vez, Jeff no sabía qué decir y sentía un pequeño temor-. Pues verás… Yo…

Jane suspiró y no se creyó lo que iba a hacer.

-¡Me lo regaló a mí! –dijo la pelinegra, poniéndose entre medias de esos dos.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron a la vez.

-Sí… ¿No recuerdas Jeff? –dijo Jane, acercándose al chico, algo que odió-. Como yo perdí el mío y bueno… Jeff me dio el suyo. Dijo que él no lo necesitaba en ese momento.

-¿Eso es cierto? –dijo Slender, mirando a Jeff.

Este simplemente tragó saliva y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Ah, ya sabes Slendy… Jeff no podría aceptar que hizo algo bueno por mí por una vez en su inmunda vida –contestó Jane, colocando una mano en el hombro del pelinegro.

-Ag… Está bien… -Slender simplemente volvió a ponerse firme-. Tu turno Ben, ¡hora de bañarte!

-¡No me rendiré! –gritó Ben intentando zafarse, pero era imposible.

Slenderman simplemente rió y se fue de la sala. Jane y Jeff suspiraron al creer que el sujeto sin cara los dejaría en paz y que se había creído todo ese puñado de mentiras, aunque ellos no sabían que era justamente lo contrario porque, aunque Slender no era su padre, los conocía perfectamente y sabía de seguro que esos dos guardaban algún secreto ya que se odiaban demasiado entre ellos como para que Jeff le diera su preciado cuchillo a Jane. Aunque, por otra parte, decidió dejar el tema ya que era la primera vez en sus vidas que cooperaban juntos, aunque fuera solo por el hecho de meterle una mentira a él mismo.

Mientras tanto, Jane quitó bruscamente la mano del hombro de Jeff y este la miró asombrado. Todavía no creía que ella le hubiera protegido, al igual que ella tampoco lo creía. Jane se levantó del suelo y se acomodó su vestido negro, mientras era seguida por la vista del pelinegro.

-¡Me debes una bien grande Jeffrey! –gritó Jane, apuntando con su dedo índice al chico para luego volver a su cuarto-. Y esta vez… Más te vale cumplir…

Los demás se quedaron un momento en silencio para luego levantarse del suelo.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con eso, Jeff? –preguntó Nina, extrañamente en un tono normal.

-¡Y a ti que más te da! –gritó Jeff.

Antes de salir de allí, el pelinegro le tiró la muñeca a la niña y esta simplemente la cogió con pena mientras miraba por donde se iba el chico. Este, justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta se cruzó con Eyeless Jack, el pelinegro simplemente lo empujó a un lado y salió de la mansión, dejando al de máscara azul desconcertado.

-¿Por qué me da que Jeff está de mal humor? –dijo Jack, girando su cabeza hacia donde creía que estaban los demás.

-Acertaste –contestó Sally, que seguía mirando por donde se había ido el otro chico.

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Qué vais a hacer este fin de semana?

-No lo sé, ¿y tú Hugo?

-Mm… No sé, ¿y tú Alba?

-Ni idea… ¿Eva?

-Igual…

Claire se encontraba justo en su taquilla, cogiendo sus cosas para luego dirigirse a casa, aunque no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación del grupo de chicos que estaban justo a su lado y que no paraban de hablar de sus planes, ya que hoy era viernes y las clases al fin habían acabado.

-¿Claire?

La nombrada se giró al oír su nombre. Ese grupo de cinco la miraban y ella no pudo evitarse ponerse nerviosa y más, sobretodo, porque el que la había nombrado era Hugo, el chico más guapo de todo el instituto, aunque extrañamente, ella no sentía nada hacia él, simplemente le parecía guapo, pero ya había aceptado hace mucho que un chico como él no querría a una chica como ella.

-¿Tú que harás el fin de semana? –preguntó Hugo, acomodando su melena rubia con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Yo…

-Si tienes planes divertidos, ¡infórmanos! –siguió Alba, otra chica que, a diferencia de muchas de clase, no parecía una completa guarra.

-La verdad es que…

-¿Sí…? –siguió Eva, la otra chica que había y que parecía menos simpática, pero aún así no como las perras de su clase.

-Pensaba… Pensaba pasar el fin de semana en el bosque.

-¿En serio? –preguntaron los cinco a la vez.

-¿Pero tú sabes lo que hay ahí? –preguntó Raúl, uno de los tres chicos del grupo.

-Por favor Raúl, no empieces con tus…

-¡Los asesinos más asesinamente asesinados del mundo! –interrumpió Raúl a Eva.

-Creo que lo que acabas de decir no tiene mucho sentido –siguió Hugo, entre risas.

-¡Lo que quiero decir es que ese bosque es peligroso!

-No lo veo tan peligroso –dijo Claire, con una pequeña sonrisa-. A mí me gusta.

-Bien amiga –siguió Raúl sonriente-. Me apuesto a que el lunes no sigues con vida… ¡O mejor! Si sigues con vida… Será después de haberte asustado por alguno de esos asesinos, aunque es casi imposible escapar.

-¿Una apuesta, eh? –Claire sonrió pícaramente-. Acepto, no creo que haya ningún… -entonces recordó a Jeff-. Asesino…

-¿Y ese cambio repentino? –preguntó Diego, el único del grupo que todavía no había hablado-. No me digas que crees en estas historietas tontas de Raúl.

-No… Claro que no… ¡Bueno, me voy chicos! Pasad un buen fin de semana –Claire se despidió con prisa y salió corriendo del pasillo.

-Vaya, ya la asustaste… -dijo Diego, mirando a Raúl.

-¡Mi especialidad! –soltó victorioso.

-Raúl, eres completamente estúpido, pobre chica… -siguió Eva-. Le estropeaste el fin de semana.

El moreno de ojos castaños soltó una risa para luego empezar a caminar con el resto del grupo. Aunque ninguno se dio cuenta de que Hugo, se había quedado mirando por donde se había ido Claire, hasta que la rubia de Alba se giró y lo vio.

-Hugo, ¿no vienes?

-Ah… Sí, voy…

ººººººººººººººººººººº

_-Tienes que matarla…_

Jeff se giró al oír esa voz, pero al no ver nada siguió caminando por el bosque. Ya estaba harto; harto de esa extraña familia, harto de la forma de ser de Jane, harto de que Nina no le dejara en paz, harto de que todos le vieran como el problemático y que Slender no confiara en él (bueno, en cierta manera sí que era el problemático y, en cierta manera, le gustaba serlo), y estaba harto de esa niña a la que acababa de conocer…

_-Si estás harto de ella… Simple, mátala._

El pelinegro volvió a girarse, esta vez la voz había sonado muy cerca de su cabeza. Le pareció demasiado extraño pero tampoco sintió temor, ya sabía de hace años que su cordura no andaba del todo bien y las voces eran normales, aunque preferías ignorarlas.

-Si fuera tan fácil… -dijo para sí mismo.

_-Has matado a miles de personas y ahora vienes con esto… ¿Qué no es fácil?_

-Ella… Ella…

_-¿Ella qué Jeffrey?_

-Es una presa difícil –dijo apretando sus puños.

_-¿Presa difícil? Mm… ¿Y no será que estás empezando a sentir algo hacia esa chica?_

-¡Ni de broma! –gritó Jeff-. ¡Nunca sentiría eso por una chica a la que voy a matar! ¡Y menos ella que lleva tanto tiempo en mi lista negra!

_-Por eso mismo Jeff, lleva demasiado tiempo… Nunca has dejado a alguien tanto tiempo con vida._

-¡Déjame! ¡Además no eres real!

_-¿Y tus ganas de matarla sí? ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Si hasta le regalaste tu cuchillo!_

-Sí, pero simplemente lo hice para que se protegiera. No quiero que ningún otro me quite el privilegio de matarla.

_-Suenas estúpido con esas escusas tan tontas. Vamos, vete a verla, ¿no es lo que estás deseando?_

Jeff no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirar con odio a ninguna parte en especial, para luego comenzar a andar hacia la casa de aquella chica. La voz tenía razón, quería verla, pero él no estaba empezando a sentir nada hacia ella… No, no, no. Simplemente quería disfrutar con ella… Sí, eso quería. Quería confundirla, hacerla creer cosas que no eran para luego… Matarla de la forma más dolorosa posible. Sí, ese era Jeff the Killer, y eso es lo que pretendía hacer.

ººººººººººººººººººººº

-Sí mamá… Ajá, al bosque… ¿Qué?… ¡No, claro que no será peligroso!... Ah mamá, ¿tú también con esas? ¡No me pasará nada!... Un pequeño campamento en el bosque… No me ocurrirá nada… Sí, sí… ¡Genial! ¡Gracias mamá! –Claire, después de eso colgó con una sonrisa.

Después de barios minutos hablando con su madre al fin la había convencido para que la dejara hacer una pequeña acampada en ese horrible bosque. La verdad, no sabía por qué les había dicho eso a los chicos, pero después de pensarlo se le ocurrió que era buena idea. Además sería una buena escusa para, por fin, explorar el extraño bosque que tantas veces le había llamado la atención y, también para ganar la apuesta que tenía con Raúl. Ella sabía perfectamente que no había asesinos en ese bosque, bueno excepto… Jeff…

-¿Cómo va eso, muñeca?

Claire se encontraba de espaldas al perteneciente de esa voz pero lo conoció en seguida y, sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió el cuchillo que este mismo le había regalado de uno de los cajones de su cómoda. La herramienta seguía manchada por la sangre que había dejado Jeff tiempo atrás.

-¡Aléjate! –gritó Claire, volviéndose hacia él-. ¡Déjame tranquila!

-Vamos, te di ese cuchillo para defenderte de gente peligrosa –Jeff sonrió-. No de mí.

-¿Gente peligrosa? –Claire rió forzadamente-. ¡En este momento no conozco a gente más peligrosa que tú!

-Che, che, che… -el pelinegro empezó a acercarse a ella y, sin mucho esfuerzo, le agarró de la muñeca para que no le hiciera nada con el cuchillo-. Muñeca, no deberías jugar conmigo…

-¡Te odio! –gritó Claire-. ¡Te odio y quiero que me dejes en paz!

-Oh vamos… -Jeff se acercó a su oreja-. No creo que me odies tanto, esta mañana lo hemos pasado… Bien.

-¿Bien? –Claire le empujó para quedarse apartados-. Tú y yo nunca lo pasaremos bien, ¡no quiero que te acerques a mí!

-¿Ahora me tienes miedo?

-¿Ahora no es cuando deberías desaparecer?

Jeff rió para luego acercarse a Claire y quitarle el cuchillo, lo tiró al suelo dejando a la chica indefensa. Él simplemente colocó sus dos manos en las mejillas de la chica, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos, aunque su mirada fuera de completo odio, eso a Jeff le hacía reírse. Se fue acercando lentamente a Claire, mientras que ella, por inercia cerró los ojos, esperando algo que no quería que ocurriera, pero justo, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, Jeff volvió a separarse.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… -dijo Jeff con una gran sonrisa pícara y haciendo que Claire abriera los ojos-. Me odias, soy peligroso, no me quieres cerca… ¿Pero te dejarías besar por mí, eh muñeca?

-¡Imbécil! –Claire lo empujó, ahora sí que sentía rabia-. ¡No me dejaría besar por ti ni aunque me pagaran! ¡Quiero que te alejes de mi vida! ¡Que te vayas y no vuelvas a aparecer por mi casa!

Jeff la ignoró por completo y se tumbó en su cama, manchando un poco las sábanas de sangre. Este colocó sus manos en la nuca y cerró los ojos.

-Vaya, que cómoda es tu cama… La usaré alguna vez… ¿Por qué no hoy? –dijo, como si se le hubiera ocurrido la idea más brillante del mundo.

-¡Pero qué…!

-Ah no –interrumpió-. Que tengo que ir a hacer mi pequeño _trabajillo…_

-Por favor… -Claire ya estaba cansada de todo ese rollo, el mundo empezaba a darle vueltas-. Por favor… Déjame en paz… Vete, por favor…

-¿Irme? –Jeff abrió los ojos y la miró-. ¿Acaso ya te has cansado de mí y a penas nos conocemos?

-Yo… -extrañamente, Claire empezó a sentirse mareada-. Solo quiero que te vayas…

-Vamos, solo comenzamos a… -entonces Jeff se fijó en ella-. Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Te ves casi tan pálida como yo…

Y, sin poder hacer nada, Claire cayó al suelo cerrando los ojos. Jeff se levantó en seguida de la cama pensando lo peor, la miró unos segundo para luego llevar su mano a su cara y después notar su pulso.

-Menos mal… Sigue viva –dijo para él mismo-. Ya pensé que mi trabajo no podría realizarse pero, ¿qué demonios hago ahora? ¡Las víctimas que se me desmayan acaban con un cuchillo en su estómago!

_-Pero a esta no la vas a matar… ¿Verdad? _

Jeff suspiró al volver oír la voz que recorría sus pensamientos, la ignoró por completo y una idea se le ocurrió para volver a despertar a aquella chica.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeeno, la verdad... Estoy algo triste, ¿enserio no me merezco ni un pequeño review? :C Ñe, cómo sea... Aún así creo que seguiré con la historia, aunque sea... No sé por qué, simplemente me divierte escribirla y, aunque nadie la lea, por lo menos me entretengo con algo jejé.<strong>

**Pues eso, **

**chao :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Preguntas, respuestas y

Chapter 3: Preguntas, respuestas y confesiones.

Sintió un gran escalofrío para después despertarse. Miró todo a su alrededor… Estaba en su cuarto y, ¿estaba mojada…? ¡Muy mojada! Sentía recorrer por todo su cuerpo el agua fría y, por el suelo, la misma esparramada. Miró hacia arriba y ahí seguía él… Jeff mantenía en sus manos un gran cubo y, al parecer por su gran sonrisa, había sido él el responsable de que ella estuviera completamente empapada.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?

-¡Por fin despertaste! –dijo Jeff, intentando retener una risa.

-¡¿Por qué me has mojado?! ¿¡Estás loco o qué?!

-Pues sí, la verdad es que sí lo estoy… -soltó una pequeña carcajada -. Pero vamos, si quieres te podría haber dejado ahí desmayada y me podría haber ido a mandar dormir a la gente…

-¿Desmayada…?

-Ajá, te desmayaste, y se me ocurrió la genial idea de despertarte así –Jeff se agachó a su altura-. La verdad, te ves bien así de mojadita… Con toda la ropa pegada al cuerpo y…

Antes de que pudiera seguir, Claire ya le había empujado.

-Ni se te ocurra seguir –dijo, con cara de pocos amigos-. Y… Oye…

-Dime muñeca –contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Podrías quedarte aquí un momento en lo que me cambio? Necesito saber… Ciertas cosas…

-¿Por mi víctima favorita? Lo que sea.

Claire soltó un suspiro y salió del cuarto para luego, a los cinco minutos entrar con un pantalón largo de pijama blanco y a cuadros azules y una camiseta justa de tirantes de color azul claro. Jeff no pudo evitar fijarse bien en la figura de la chica y sorprenderse.

_-¿Así es como miras a tus presas? _–dijo la voz dentro de la cabeza de Jeff-. _Porque parece más una mirada de… ¿Deseo?_

-¡Cállate! –soltó Jeff.

-Eh… No he dicho nada –dijo Claire sorprendida.

-Yo… ¿De qué querías hablar? –cambió de tema.

-Ah… Antes de empezar, prométeme que nada de tonterías al hablar… Nada de "muñeca" y esas cosas que haces… -contestó, sentándose en su cama.

-De acuerdo muñeca, no haré ninguna de esas cosas que te gustan tanto –Jeff soltó una risa pero Claire le miró con odio-. ¡Era broma! De acuerdo, seré… Normal por una vez.

-Bien, siéntate –Jeff obedeció y se sentó muy cerca de Claire, pero ella se separó un poco-. Dime, Jeff… Por qué… ¿Por qué no me has matado ya?

-Wow, eso es ir demasiado al grano, ¿no crees? –contestó con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo –suspiró Claire-. Mm… Bueno pues… ¿Por qué comenzaste a ser un asesino?

-¿No conoces ya mi historia? –contestó con una pequeña risa.

-Me refiero… Después de matar a tu familia, a tu hermano… ¿Qué hiciste?

-Matar más gente.

Claire suspiró intentando no perder los nervios.

-¿Y no sientes remordimientos…?

-¿Remordimientos…? –Jeff soltó una gran carcajada mientras se tiraba para atrás en la cama y acababa tumbado bocarriba y con las manos en su nuca-. En realidad siento un gran poder… Sentir su sangre correr por el suelo, pidiendo por sus vidas… Y, ¡lo que me encantan es que huyan! Es lo que más me divierte del mundo… Verlos escapar… -volvió reír fuertemente-. ¡Como si pudieran escapar de mí! ¡Nunca nadie escapa de Jeff the Killer! Nunca he dejado a nadie vivo más de un día, en seguida clavo mi cuchillo en…

-Excepto a mí –interrumpió Claire.

Jeff se quedó un momento callado para luego carraspear.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

-Nunca has pensado en… ¿Dejarlo?

-No, por nada del mundo. Como he dicho antes, muñeca… Me encanta lo que hago.

-Wow, o sea que estás orgulloso de ti mismo, eh.

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Soy guapo, gracioso, divertido… Tengo lo que cualquier chica desearía… ¿Verdad, Claire?

Ella lo miró unos segundos y siguió con las preguntas.

-Eres humano, ¿cierto?

-Más o menos… Sí.

-¿Entonces tienes sentimientos?

-Claro, ¿acaso no me has visto enfadado…? ¿Feliz por matar…?

_-Enamorado… _-dijo la voz de su cabeza, a la que él simplemente ignoró.

-Me refiero a los sentimientos buenos –soltó Claire, haciendo que Jeff clavara sus ojos en ella-. Como… La alegría, la nostalgia, el amor…

-¿El amor? –dijo Jeff, incorporándose y haciendo que Claire se sonrojara levemente.

-Bueno… Ya sabes… ¿Nunca has sentido _eso _hacia alguien?

-Quizás cuando era un humano normal –contestó tranquilamente volviéndose a tumbar en la cama-. Después de convertirme en el asesino apuesto en el que soy… Nunca.

-¿Nunca? –repitió ella-. Vaya, yo nunca podría vivir sin mis sentimientos…

-¿Acaso tú lo has sentido? –preguntó Jeff, mirándola con una tonta sonrisa.

Claire tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Pues claro –dijo firme-. Yo quiero a mis padres, quiero a mi hermano, quiero a mis amigos…

-¿Sí, eh? –contestó Jeff con una sonrisa pícara-. Pues me alegro por ti.

Entonces al pelinegro se le ocurrió una idea. Agarró la muñeca de la chica cuando esta estaba despistada y la empujó hacia él colocándola gusto encima, aunque ella puso sus dos brazos uno a cada lado de la cabeza del asesino para no acabar juntando sus cuerpos. Aún así tenían sus caras muy cerca y el pelo de la chica le caía a Jeff por los lados de su cabeza de una forma sensual. Claire simplemente tornó a un color rojo por ese gesto tan repentino, aunque más bien fue de cabreo, mientras que él seguía con su sonrisa pícara.

-Ahora me toca hacerte a ti las preguntas…

-No he terminado –contestó Claire seria, aún en esa posición.

-¿Crees que me importa?

Entonces Claire se volvió a como estaba; sentada, mientras que Jeff seguía tumbado cómodamente en su cama, ya sin mancharla porque la sangre se había secado.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Muñeca… De ti quiero saber todo.

-Mi vida es muy aburrida.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó sin rodeos.

-Claire –dijo con duda.

-Nombre completo.

-Claire Granger.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Claire Granger?

-Tengo quince, recién cumplidos.

-¿Familia?

-¿Sabes? No creo que debería hablarle de eso a un asesino psicópata –Jeff rió ante las palabras de la chica-. Tú te has guardado tus contestaciones, yo me guardaré las mías.

-Bien, acepto Claire Granger.

-Y no me llames por mi nombre completo.

-¿Tus amigos?

-Tengo pocos… Más bien, no tengo.

-¿Segura? No me lo creo.

-Bueno, quizás hable con gente en clase, pero amigos de verdad no tengo, si no te lo quieres creer… No te lo creas, Jeff the Killer –contestó con una sonrisa, a la que Jeff correspondió.

-¿Novio…? ¿Novia?

-¿Me ves con cara de lesbiana? –preguntó Claire, medio en broma medio en serio.

-La verdad… No tienes ni un pelo de ser lesbiana.

-Entonces…

-¿Novio? –interrumpió él.

-A penas tengo amigos, ¿cómo iba a tener novio?

_-Wow, mira Jeff, está libre… _-interrumpió la voz, haciendo que el chico se diera un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Y cuáles son tus aficiones?

-¿Aficiones, eh? –repitió Claire con una sonrisa-. La verdad es que me encanta leer, cantar, limpiar los parques y, a veces, los ríos, ir a ver a los niños al hospital y… También formo parte en una asociación de protección de animales.

-Vaya… Déjame adivinar, ¿eres vegetariana?

-Acertaste.

-¿Por qué haces todas esas cosas?

-Quiero formar parte del menor número de muertes posibles.

Jeff, por extraño que pareciera, permanecía serio.

-Curioso que mientras tú quieras convertir este putrefacto mundo en un lugar mejor, yo voy por ahí matando gente… ¿No crees?

-Mejor que no tengamos nada en común.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que los opuestos se atraen? –contestó Jeff con una sonrisa.

-Oh, Jeff… Tú y yo nunca nos atraeremos, créeme –dijo Claire, también con una sonrisa.

-¿Amigos? –preguntó el pelinegro directamente.

-¿Qué?

-Lo tomaré como un sí.

ººººººººººººººººººººº

_Tock, tock, tock._

-¡No estoy!

-Idiota, soy yo –dijo Ben, entrando por la puerta del cuarto de Jeff-. ¿Tienes tú mi cargador?

El rubio echó un vistazo a toda la desordenada y poca iluminada habitación del pelinegro. Jeff se encontraba tumbado en la cama leyendo un extraño comic y alrededor de esta había muchas cosas tiradas por el suelo, al igual que en los estantes y en la mesa de escritorio. Casi no se podían ver los distintos posters de bandas de música sádicas que tenía en la pared debido a la poca iluminación.

-Wow… ¿Está esto más desordenado de lo normal?

-Habló el adecuado –contestó Jeff, sin dejar de mirar su comic-. Tu habitación es un desastre.

-_Tousse _–dijo Ben en francés-. Bueno, ¿tienes mi cargador o no?

-¿Me ves con cara de tenerlo?

-Hey tranquilo, que el hecho de que hayas conocido a una chica no significa que tengas que estar borde conmigo.

Jeff apartó el comic para mirar al chico más joven que él a la cara.

-¿Cómo que a una nueva chica?

-Em… -Ben pensó antes de hablar-. Bueno, aparte de lo que dijo Jane antes de que te fueras… Me tomé la molestia de hablar con ella.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE HABLAR CON ELLA?! –Jeff se levantó de la cama-. ¡PERO SI ELLA NO TIENE NI IDEA DE NADA!

-Yo… -entonces Ben sonrió maléficamente, se le había ocurrido una idea-. Vaya, pues por lo que me dijo no parecía que no supiera nada.

-¿¡Qué?! –Jeff se acercó al chico y lo agarró por los hombros-. ¡¿Qué te dijo esa estúpida?!

-Oh, ya sabes… Que estabas _muy _enamorado de esa chica, que no la sacabas de tu cabecita tonta… -Ben se tocó la barbilla-. ¿Qué más…? ¡Ah sí! Que le habías pedido consejo a ella para poder… _Conquistar el corazón de esa chica… _-puso una voz imitando a una niña cursi.

La cordura de Jeff, que había sabido tener últimamente, se fue al garete en cuanto oyó eso último y, apartando al pequeño de su lado, salió del cuarto dando fuertes pisotadas hasta llegar al cuarto de Jane y ponerse justo delante de la puerta abriéndola bruscamente sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

Ben se quedó en el pasillo observando lo que iba a ocurrir con una sonrisa en los labios, pero al momento apareció a su lado, nadie sabe cómo ni por qué, Tails Doll mirando al rubio y después a la habitación de Jane.

-Ben, ¿qué pasa?

-Oh… -Ben rió-. Algo muy… Divertido.

Por otra parte, Jane casi se cayó de su silla cuando Jeff entró en su cuarto, ya que ella estaba balanceando esta mientras leía un libro. Y Jeff cuando entró, antes de hablar, miró todo el cuarto que tenía mucha luz por su balcón y estaba todo correctamente ordenado, algo que le pareció repulsivo.

-¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres en mi habitación! –gritó Jane, dejando el libro en la mesa.

-¡Eres una estúpida niña de mierda!

-Pero… -Jane se levantó de la silla-. ¡¿Cómo diablos te atreves a llamarme así!?

-No, ¡cómo diablos te atreves tú a…! –antes de contestar, Jeff miró a la puerta, donde estaban Ben y Tails observando la escena, entonces la cerró fuertemente-. ¡Cómo te atreves tú a decirle esas cosas a Ben!

-¡¿Pero de qué diablos estás hablando?! –seguía gritando Jane.

-¡LO DE LA CHICA, IDIOTA, LO DE LA CHICA!

-¡Pero si no le dije nada que no supiera, imbécil!

-¡Te lo inventaste todo! –gritó Jeff, acercándose más a ella-. ¡Le dijiste que yo te pedía consejo a ti para gustarla! ¡Dijiste que estaba ENAMORADO de ella!

-¡Yo no dije nada de eso en ningún momento, pedazo de imbécil!

-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡¿Entonces por qué diablos me lo dijo Ben?!

Entonces, de manera rápida y como si estuviera ensayado, los gritos pararon entre los dos. Jane se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y a sus pies cayeron Tails y Ben que habían estado con la oreja pegada a esta todo el tiempo. Los dos The Killers pusieron sus brazos en jarras mientras miraban al pequeño rubio que empezó a reír nerviosamente mientras se levantaba junto al peluche-zorro-diabólico.

-Ben… -dijeron los dos pelinegros a la vez y con la misma voz terrorífica-. ¿Qué se supone que…?

-Yo… Bueno… Jejé… Antes de que os enfadéis yo… Mm… ¡Me lo dijo todo Tails! ¡Él es el culpable! –gritó Ben señalando al muñeco, para luego salir corriendo.

Los dos pelinegros ahora dirigieron su horripilante mirada hacia el peluche diabólico que se había quedado en blanco mientras una gota estilo anime corrió su cabeza.

-¡Yo juro que no tengo nada que ver! –dijo, para después saliendo corriendo.

Los The Killers se quedaron solos en el cuarto para bajar sus cabreos.

-Te dije que tenía razón –empezó diciendo Jane, mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su silla-. Deberías confiar en mí de vez en cuando.

-Es difícil confiar en alguien que quiere matarte continuamente –dijo Jeff, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Así? –preguntó Jane irónicamente mientras ponía una cara de odio-. ¿Sabes qué es difícil Jeff? Porque veo que no tienes ni idea.

Jeff dejó caer sus brazos para mirar a Jane, mientras que ella se giró hacia él aún sentada en su silla.

-Difícil es saber qué hacer cuando estás sola, difícil es que un psicópata mate a tus padres delante de tus narices y que casi te mate a ti, pero lo peor de todo es que no lo hizo, y te despiertas en el hospital sola y sin saber a dónde ir, difícil es vivir todos los días de tu vida con una máscara porque te das asco a ti misma, difícil es que tu vida sea tan jodidamente horrible que te arrepientes de no haberte ardido en las llamas aquella noche cuando viste a tu familia morir a tu lado… -a Jane se le escapó una lágrima por debajo de la máscara, que limpió en seguida-. Eso sí es difícil.

Jeff se había quedado absolutamente sin contestación. Al parecer, para una persona medianamente normal que era Jane, tres años no bastaban para olvidarse de su pasada y muerta familia. No era de extrañar, al fin de cuentas… Él estaba loco de atar, no era raro que esos años fueran divertidos en su vida.

-Pero claro, tú tienes a todos los de aquí, tú no viste matar a tu familia, tú no te arrepientes día a día de ti mismo de tu aspecto…

-Jane –la nombrada lo miró-, quizás tengas razón. Quizás yo tenga a todos los de aquí, quizás no me siento solo, quizás no me arrepiento de nada del pasado, pero hay algo que tenemos en común y es que los dos perdimos a alguien que queríamos, y lo mío fue peor que lo tuyo, ¿o acaso sabes lo que es matar a tu hermano con tus propias manos? Que cada vez que pienso que por ese estúpido… me volví como soy hoy, no le culpo, de lo que le culpo es que al convertirme en esto lo maté a él…

-Yo…

-Y no te sientas sola –siguió diciendo Jeff, ya en la puerta para irse-. Al igual que yo, tú también tienes a Slenderman y a los demás de aquí. Y, aunque me cueste admitirlo, también me tienes a mí.

Jane simplemente lo miró y, aunque él no lo veía, ella había sacado una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que había estado apagado todos estos años después de la muerte de sus padres.

Jeff abrió la puerta pero, al hacerlo, pasó exactamente lo mismo que hacía unos minutos, excepto que esta vez fue Slenderman el que cayó a sus pies por haber estado escuchando la conversación pegado a la puerta. El ente sin cara se levantó un poco sonrojado y se llevó la mano a la nuca.

-Oh… Hola jejé… -empezó diciendo Slender-. Yo… Eh… Pasaba por aquí y… Bueno, mejor me voy, eh… Jejé…

Entonces este desapareció lo más rápido que pudo de esa comprometedora escena y, cuando Jeff iba a salir, Jane habló por última vez.

-Supongo que ya no me debes ninguna.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Jeff, de espaldas a ella.

-Por compartir este momento y por escucharme…

Jeff no dijo nada y ya salió del cuarto, aunque justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, Jane volvió a hablar.

-Pero te sigo odiando con todo mi alma.

-No lo dudo –contestó Jeff con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA!<strong>

**La verdad, pensé en subir este capítulo más tarde pero cuando me levanté y vi los reviews fue como... ¡PUMMMMM! ¡Estoy muuuuuy feliiiiiiz! :D Por eso aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste. ¡Y muchas gracias a ** **, **Guest **y** Kiara-Violet **por sus reviews! Tengo que decir que en esta historia intentaré meter a bastantes Creepypasta que me gustan, entre ellos a L****aughing Jack, que sé que ese payaso os gusta jajaja. Seguidme escribiendo, ¿si? :c**

**Para **Kiara-Violet **: ¡Gracias! Y tu historia ya está en mi lista de favoritas ;)**

**¡Un saludo y FELIZ NAVIDAD a todos!**


	4. Chapter 4: ¿El bosque es horrible?

Chapter 4: ¿El bosque es horrible?

Era sábado por la tarde y no le faltaba nada ya por preparar. Tenía la ropa, la comida, la tienda de campaña… Estaba lista para ir al bosque y pasar una noche allí. Entonces, en cuanto pudo salió por la puerta para llegar lo más rápido posible a esa zona natural.

Pasada una hora, cuando llegó, se colocó muy dentro de la zona de árboles. El sitio era precioso, la luz llenaba el lugar, el viento soplaba, los pajarillos piaban por todas partes… En resumen, era un lugar perfecto. Claire en seguida colocó la tienda de campaña lo más rápido posible ya que, en sus incontables acampadas, había aprendido a hacer eso hasta con los ojos cerrados.

La chica se metió dentro de esta y colocó el saco de dormir y su gran mochila con ropa. Al terminar el trabajo más aburrido se salió y se tumbó en toda la hierba mientras soltaba un largo soplido y se ponía a pensar… A pensar en su vida, en cómo, en cuestión de un par de días, esta había cambiado. Ahora conocía a un asesino, este le había regalado su cuchillo… Por primera vez en su vida el chico más guapo de todo el instituto le había hablado, ya no sentía tanto miedo al tenerlo en frente… Sí, estos dos únicos días habían sido moviditos.

Eso le recordó a que hacía mucho que no veía a Jeff. No se había presentado ni ayer por la noche ni hoy por la mañana… ¿Dónde estaría? Se le había hecho raro no verle…

Claire abrió los ojos, ¿pero en qué pensaba? Ni que Jeff fuera… Su _amigo. _Era extraña su relación, pero no llegaba a la amistad, por mucho que él pretendiera. Además, ¿por qué no la mataba? Cierto es que ella tampoco quería morir pero, si se presentaba la ocasión y, además, de la forma que Jeff quería, no se mostraría débil, no rogaría por su vida. ¿Qué de importante tiene su vida? Si fuera la chica más popular del colegio, si tuviera novio o, por lo menos, si tuviera a un amigo… Por lo menos tendría algo por lo que permanecer con vida, pero ahora… Ella era insignificante respecto al gran mundo.

_-Oh, Jeff… Tú y yo nunca nos atraeremos, créeme –dijo Claire, también con una sonrisa._

_-¿Amigos? –preguntó el pelinegro directamente._

_-¿Qué? _

_-Lo tomaré como un sí._

¿Y si él en realidad sí quería ser su amigo? No, era imposible, no se podía dejar engañar por un asesino psicópata como él. Seguramente él quería hacerla pensar eso, pero ella no iba a picar, eso estaba claro…

Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Ben, Ben, Ben…~ -la pequeña Sally iba cantarina y dando saltitos por toda la mansión, al momento se chocó con Jack-. ¡Hola Jack! ¿Has visto a Ben?

-Mm… Que yo sepa no he visto a nadie… -dijo, poniendo una voz muy triste a la que Sally no se dio cuenta.

-¡Pues entonces nada! ¡Voy a buscarlo, si le ves avísame! –gritó la pequeña felizmente mientras seguía dando saltitos.

-¿Por qué todos me recuerdan que estoy ciego…? –se preguntó Jack a sí mismo mientras un aura oscura aparecía a su alrededor.

El de máscara azul siguió caminando por el pasillo cruzándose con Nina, en cuanto él percibió el aroma de la chica un leve sonrojo se le apareció por las mejillas y el aura oscura desapareció por completo.

-¡Nina…! –dijo Jack, acercándose a ella.

La chica simplemente se paró y se giró hacia él cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué quieres, Jack? Tengo prisa.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si tú y yo…? Mm… ¿Vemos una peli? –Jack puso un tono esperanzado en sus palabras.

-¿Ver? –Nina se quedó parada-. ¿Acaso no sabes que eres ciego?

Al momento una gota estilo anime cayó por la cabeza de Jack y volvió el aura oscura, con un aspecto más triste que anteriormente. Nina por su parte se sintió culpable y se acercó al de máscara azul con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Em… Jack… Jejé… Era broma yo… Jejé…

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me lo recuerda...? –se preguntó a sí mismo.

-Que no, que no… Jack… -Nina estaba perdida.

.

Por otra parte de la mansión Sally seguía cantando el nombre del rubio y dando saltitos de un lado para otro, hasta que se paró justo en frente de la habitación de Jeff. Ese chico llevaba todo el día encerrado ahí dentro, no sabía si dormía, estaba despierto o… Había muerto, pero sería bueno averiguarlo. Sin llamar a la puerta ni nada por el estilo, la pequeña de pelo rizado entró en el cuarto y se encontró al pelinegro de espaldas a la puerta y sentado en el suelo haciendo… Algo.

-Sally te he dicho mil veces que no entres mi cuarto sin llamar.

-Perdón… ¿Pero has visto ha…?

-No, no he visto ni a tu oso de peluche ni a tu muñeca ni nada por el estilo –interrumpió.

-Me refiero a Ben –contestó Sally, con un pequeño cabreo.

-No, no lo he visto, ahora déjame, vete a molestar a otro por ahí –dijo Jeff, todavía de espaldas a ella y haciendo señas con la mano para que se marchase.

Sally infló sus mofletes con un ligero cabreo en su cuerpo.

-¡Estoy harta! –gritó-. ¡Deja de tratarme como una niña pequeña!

Jeff no contestó y siguió haciendo lo que fuera que hacía.

-¡Y dónde estará ese niño de Ben! ¡En cuanto le vea le juro que le voy a matar!

Sally acabó saliendo del cuarto del pelinegro dando un fuerte portazo y, cuando ya no había moros en la pista, Ben salió de debajo de la cama de Jeff.

-Puf… Gracias tío –dijo Ben, colocándose el gorro verde.

-Me debes una –contestó Jeff sin mirarle.

-Oye, ¿qué haces? –Ben se acercó a él por la espalda.

-Nada…

El rubio observó que el adolescente tenía a su lado unos cuantos cuchillos, de todas las formas y tamaños. Él los miraba pensativos.

-¿Para qué tantos cuchillos?

-Ag… Si no se lo hubiera regalado ahora sabría cual escoger… Ese cuchillo era perfecto –dijo Jeff, olvidando que Ben estaba ahí.

-¿Y por qué no se lo pides? Jane está en su cuarto.

-Ah… -suspiró-. Ben… Es que…

Jeff no sabía cómo explicarle lo ocurrido, pero Ben lo entendió enseguida.

-Oh, espera… ¿Jane no tiene tu cuchillo, cierto? –Jeff negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta del rubio-. ¿Lo tiene esa chica de la que hablaba Jane? –Jeff asintió-. ¿Y por qué le diste tu cuchillo a una simple chica?

-No lo sé… -contestó Jeff, apartando su mirada de su amigo menor-. Me salió solo, yo solo quería…

_-¿Tener un bonito gesto con ella? _–dijo de repente la voz de su cabeza, a la que él ignoró.

-¿Qué, Jeff? ¿Qué querías?

-Pues… ¡Agg! ¡Ben fuera de mi cuarto! –gritó Jeff y señaló la puerta.

Ben no dijo nada, se levantó del suelo y salió de la habitación de su amigo, dejando a este solo con sus pensamientos…

_-Vaya, vaya… ¿Hemos encontrado el puno débil de nuestro querido asesino? Si es correcto llamarte así._

-¡Déjame, no eres real!

_-¿Y desde cuándo las cosas reales te importan, Jeff? _

Este se quedó en silencio mirando los cuchillos y con un semblante serio, hasta que, a sus espaldas, oyó un pequeño movimiento. Se giró y, después de un rayo de luz que le hizo taparse los ojos un momento, cuando vio lo que había en frente de él, su alma cayó al suelo…

-¿L… Liu?

Frente a él estaba, ni más ni menos, que la viva imagen de su hermano, solo que en vez de tener diecisiete años, como debería tener si no estuviera muerto, tenía el aspecto de un niño de trece, como cuando su vida llegó a su fin. Iba vestido con una camiseta de manga corta negra y unos pantalones del mismo color; sin zapatos. Y no parecía tener ninguna marca de cuchillos en toda su cara.

_-Si quieres llámame así, idiota, pero más bien no soy tu hermano sino, como has dicho antes… Alguien que no es real._

-¿Eres el de mi cabeza…? ¿Pero cómo…? –Jeff se levantó y su cabreo creció de golpe-. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a transformarte en mi hermano?!

_-Insúltame todo lo que quieras… _-el sujeto sonrió maléficamente-. _No puedes hacerme nada y no voy a desaparecer…_

-¡Eres un cobarde! ¡¿Para qué se supone que estás aquí Li…?! No puedo llamarte como él, ¡no te lo mereces!

_-Está bien pequeño Jeffy… _-su voz era la de un completo asesino-. _Si quieres puedes llamarme… Ninchido…_

-¿Qué…?

_-Estoy aquí simplemente porque tu cerebro lo quiere, Jeff… _-Ninchido de acercó a Jeff, que permanecía rígido-. _Estás cambiando… Llevas varios días sin matar a nadie… ¿Dónde está ese psicópata asesino que iba haciendo sonrisas a la gente?_

-¡Lo tienes delante pedazo de estúpido! ¡¿Qué te importa a ti cuándo mate y cuándo no?! –gritó el pelinegro lleno de rabia.

_-Me importa más a quién matas Jeff… ¿O acaso no te has dado cuenta de que cada vez que te acercas a esa chica el deseo de matar desaparece por completo?_

Jeff se quedó callado mientras que Ninchido se acercó a él hasta llegar a su oreja…

_-Vamos Jeff, mátala… Eso es lo que quieres…_

ººººººººººººººººººº

¿Cómo podía haberse quedado dormida? Era una completa estúpida. Ahora, a la luz de la luna y con un frío para morirse, la tonta de Claire estaba preparando una pequeña hoguera. Pasados unos minutos, cuando el fuego ya empezó a salir de esos trozos de madera, ella se cambió de ropa poniéndose una más abrigada que consistía en unos jeans negros y justos, un jersey verde de lana y con cuello alto, una chaqueta que le llegaba a las rodillas de color camuflaje, unas botas marrones bien calientes y un gorro y guantes de color negros.

Se colocó frente al fuego intentando coger algo de calor mientras sacaba una gominolas de nubes y las pinchaba con un palo para luego tostarlas frente a la hoguera. Le encantaba hacer eso, le recordaba a cuando, de pequeña, iba con toda su familia a pasar los fines de semana al campo…

Pasaron los minutos y su aburrimiento crecía por momentos.

_"__Si Jeff _estuviera_ aquí por lo menos pasaba el tiempo…"_

¿Pero en qué diablos pensaba? No, no, no… Tenía que dejar de pensar en él como un amigo.

Aunque, lo que ella no sabía es que, a pocos metros de ella, el asesino iba caminando por el bosque. Se dirigía a la ciudad para hacer lo que horas antes le había pedido ese tal Ninchido. Y es que, su cordura había sido arrebatada y la locura apoderaba ahora todos sus pensamientos… ¿Su próximo rumbo? La habitación de Claire. Quería matarla, quería enterrar el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano en su abdomen, quería dibujarla una sonrisa en la cara y así, acabar con su vida. Sí, es lo que más deseaba en ese momento, porque él… La odiaba.

_-Muy bien Jeff… Me encanta que me hagas caso, amigo… _-dijo la voz de Ninchido en la cabeza de Jeff.

Pero, justo cuando el pelinegro iba a contestar, una luz a pocos metros de él lo desconcentró. Clavó sus ojos en esta y, sin pensárselo dos veces, empezó a acercarse.

_-Pero, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Tienes que ir a matar a la chica!_

-Quizás sean unos campistas… -contestó Jeff con una sonrisa sádica-. Me vendrá bien entrenar…

Ninchido no dijo más, el chico tenía razón. Entonces el pelinegro comenzó a acercarse con, cada vez, pasos más grandes, hasta llegar a la hoguera y esconderse tras un árbol. Observó bien a sus próximas víctimas… Pero, lo único que vio fue a alguien sentado de espaldas a él justo al lado del fuego, que tenía una tienda de campaña montada. El chico sonrió, por lo menos mataría a uno…

Se fue acercando, acercando… Casi podía oler su sangre… El cuchillo ya casi rozaba la piel de ese sujeto…

Pero, por su descuido, pisó una pequeña rama de árbol haciéndola crujir y, sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que ese sujeto se diera la vuelta.

-¡Ahhhhh! –gritó, haciendo que Jeff se sorprendiera y escondiera el cuchillo.

-¿Claire?

-¿Jeff? –dijo Claire, más calmada-. ¡Idiota, casi me matas de un susto!

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Pues… Pasar un fin de semana en el bosque… ¿Tan raro es? ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

_-Vamos Jeff, es tu oportunidad… ¡Ahora!_

-Yo…

Jeff colocó sus manos en el bolsillo de su sudadera y tocó el cuchillo con delicadeza. Había una fina línea que indicaba entre lo que quería hacer y lo que debía hacer… Y, sin poder evitarlo, sacó las manos de su bolsillo nuevamente.

-Pasaba por aquí, nada más.

-Oh, bien… -Claire miró el fuego y luego la bolsa de nubes-. Oye, ¿te apetece una nube? ¡Están ricas!

-¿Una qué…? –dijo Jeff, observando a la chica que se acabó sentando en el suelo.

-Una nube –repitió, para luego hacerle una seña al chico para que sentara y este obedeció-. Mira, toma…

La morena le pasó el dulce al chico pero, antes de que se lo metiera en la boca, se lo arrebató nuevamente de las manos y lo colocó en un palo frente a la hoguera. Cuando ya tornó a un color más oscuro, se lo devolvió.

-Ahora está mucho mejor.

-Mm… -Jeff lo miró un segundo para luego metérselo en la boca y saborearlo-. Wow… ¡Está buenísimo!

-¿Verdad? Esto es lo que se come siempre en los campamentos, Jeff –dijo Claire con una sonrisa.

El pelinegro la miró unos segundos… No podía negar que esa chica era guapa y, para nada, los pensamientos de matarla había vuelto a aparecer, ni si quiera había vuelto a oír la horrible voz de Ninchido. Después de eso se dio cuenta de que ella también lo miraba a él.

-¿Vas mucho de campamento? –preguntó.

-Bueno… Yo… Cuando era pequeña iba mucho al campo con mi familia… -la nostalgia se apoderó de su tono de voz-. Esto me lo enseñó a hacer mi padre.

-Oh… ¿Tu padre está…? Ya sabes…

-¡No! –Claire lo miró y soltó una pequeña carcajada-. Mi padre está vivo, solo que ya no vivo con ellos… Me gusta vivir sola.

-¿Sola, eh? –Jeff sacó una sonrisa pícara-. Pues cuando estás conmigo veo que te diviertes mucho.

Claire también lo miró con picardía.

-¿Así que eso piensas Jeff the Killer?

-Esa es la verdad, muñeca.

La morena soltó una carcajada y Jeff, por primera vez, soltó otra pero por la razón de que se estaba divirtiendo. De repente, el chico vio que Claire templaba y empezaba a soltar vaho a sus manos para calentarlas.

-¿Tienes frío, Claire Granger?

-Algo… No estoy acostumbrada a este frío…

De repente, Jeff empujó a Claire hacia él y, en un momento, la chica se vio apoyada y casi tumbada encima de él, mientras que el chico la rodeaba con sus brazos para transmitirle el calor. La temperatura de Claire empezó a subir, al igual que su color de mejillas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA!<br>**

**Wow, ¿tardé más de lo normal, no? Jajaja, ¡lo siento! Aunque no tengo escusa. Bueno, en cuanto me metí en mi cuenta y vi los nuevos reviews me dije a mí misma, ¡a subir el otro capítulo ya! Y aquí está, nada más leerlos... Jajaja. ¡Muchas gracias a **Kiara-Violet , selin3838 , **y** fernandahamato **por los comentarios! ¡Me animan mucho!**

**Para **Kara-Violet **: ¡Gracias por el gran review! Y... Sí Jeff, acéptalo, te gusta Claire. **(**Jeff:**¡QUE NOOOOOOO!) **JAJAJAJA. En tu historia mi pareja favorita era la de Jacy y Jeff, aunque la de Joyce y Jack también me gustaba, ¡es una pena que no la continúes! Me gustaba mucho :C, espero que la sigas pronto, ¿vale? xD TE LO ORDENO. Okno, yo sé lo difícil que es seguir cuando "no tienes ganas". Yyyyyy... Eso, ¡un Saludo!**

**REPITO QUE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS; POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA; PONERLA COMO FAVORITA... ¡TODO!**

**¡Un saludo! :D**


End file.
